The Legend of Zelda: what happens after the end
by Dark Ruby Sage
Summary: NOT CONTINUING.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**_This is my first story, so please, no flames._**

**_ If you choose to flame, i wont delete it, as it just adds to the review count, but I will block you. So if you don't like it, just dont waste your time by flaming it._**

**The Argument**

Link stood on the edge of a cliff, reflecting on the happenings of the previous day.

The day he had fought Gannondorf. The day that he made history in Hyrule, and the day that the darkness had been destroyed. He half-mindedly heard the birds calling, and the sound of the crickets chirping. He was woken from his thoughts by Midna, the companion he had journeyed with since he first came across the twilight. "Link!" she said. "You have been standing there for hours!" "It's nearly dark!" Link opened his eyes to see the friendly twilight imp, Midna looking at him from her place by the fire. She had a note of concern in her voice. "I'm fine," said Link, as if reading her mind. "But how could I have been standing here for that long?" He thought. "Whether you're fine or not, you can't just stand on top of a cliff in the wind for two hours! Said Midna. "You'll catch a cold." "I can do what I like" said Link. "I'm an adult" "And a fool as well!" Midna retorted. "You better not expect me to heal you when you get sick!" "Fine" said Link. "Get the fire going properly and I'll come and sit down" "It's already going properly!" replied Midna, starting to get annoyed. "Maybe by your standards" yelled a truly pissed of Link. "Just because I'm half your size, does NOT mean the fire is half the strength!" Midna furiously shouted back.

The argument continued until the fire had long burnt out, and Midna had fallen asleep in mid-sentence. Only then did Link finally lie down to sleep on the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

**The way to the Kokiri**

Epona, Link's horse, was strangely reluctant to leave the cliff. Link, sensing something was wrong, went to investigate. Midna was preparing Epona's saddle bag, when she heard wild calls, and saw Link running back towards the camp. "What the hell was that?!" exclaimed Midna. "How am I supposed to know?" said Link. "Whatever it is, we haven't got the time to fight it." "Well Epona's saddle is on, lets go" said Midna. They rode for hours, passing hills, trees and roads, when they finally stopped for the night, and made camp. They were at the river of Hyrule. The castle lay on the other side. The next day, they crossed the river. Link stopped his horse, and looking at the castle, he remembered his one and only true love, Zelda. He sighed and rode on. At last they came to the Kokiri forest. They entered the hole that led through and emerged into the village. There were Bokoblins everywhere! "Bastards!" swore Link. "No need to get pissed off" said Midna. "All you need to do is kill them" "What are we waiting for, then?" said Link, and charged to meet them. One swung its club at Link. He quickly sidestepped the blow, beheaded it, parried another blow, leaped into the air and bought his sword down into five of the creatures. Midna was in a situation of her own. A Bokoblin attacked her; she avoided the blow and shot an energy blast at it. Another monster was sneaking up on her, when Link came and chopped it in half.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Kokiri children_

_Okay, here's the new chapter!_

The children appeared again, this time, nothing interrupted.

One of the green clad children, stepped up to Link and said: "I've seen you before!" "Wait a minute!" He said. "Aren't you that Link kid that I used to tease before he left?" He asked. "Oh sht!" The Kokiri boy swore. "Please don't kill me!" "You wouldn't hurt a child would you?" "Please don't say yes!" The boy continued to plead for his life, while Link was trying to get him to shut up.

**_these have been short chapters, as i've only just figured out how to split it into chapters. I will try and make the next chapters longer. K? _**

**Not continuing.**

Im sorry to anyone that liked it, but I don't think its good enough. check out my other story: Warriors. 


	4. Chapter 4

_The Kokiri children_

_Okay, here's the new chapter!_

The children appeared again, this time, nothing interrupted.

One of the green clad children, stepped up to Link and said: "I've seen you before!" "Wait a minute!" He said. "Aren't you that Link kid that I used to tease before he left?" He asked. "Oh sht!!" The Kokiri boy swore. "Please don't kill me!" "You wouldn't hurt a child would you?" "Please don't say yes!" The boy continued to plead for his life, while Link was trying to get him to shut up.

**_these have been short chapters, as i've only just figured out how to split it into chapters. I will try and make the next chapters longer. K?_**


End file.
